


just a servant

by 6wholesome9



Category: merthur merlin arthur colin morgan bradley james
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6wholesome9/pseuds/6wholesome9
Summary: 💞Merlin is a young boy if u want to call him that,but he as a Secret that he has to keep from the world,even his master Arthur the prince 💞





	just a servant

Aldor (merlins home)

"Merlin,your food is ready!" merlins mother said to him from their door in Aldor,merlin comes running to his mother.

sign* merlin your all muddy,what were u doing." merlins mother says while putting down the soup in front of merlin

"Me and Will were just out trying to find that Secret cave everyone is talking about"

"ahaha merlin that's just a rumour"

"it won't be a rumour when i find it"

"am sure u will."

that night

My dear Gauis,

I turn to you for i feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust it is every mother's fate to think her child is special.

Yet i would give my life that Merlin were not so,Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that if he were to remain,i would be scared of what he will be come.

Please if you know a mothers cry,take merlin in a teach the right and wrong ways of magic,keep my baby safe Gauis .

Hunith

merlins mother wrote while her son was asleep,after writing the letter she looked over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek,went to bed herself 

leaving 

"merlin,merlin, MERLIN"

merlins mum said while putting food and water into a bag,she looked over to see merlin struggling to get up she starts to laugh at him.

"Mother" merlin said in a child like voice 

"Ahaha merlin what are u doing"

"Am trying to get up,but am to tried to"

"Come on, if u want to Camelot by Wednesday."

"Okkk"

merlin said while getting up to eat his mothers food

"Merlin slow down"

"Ok ok"

"Merlin i put everything you need in your bag,for your journey."

"thank u,mother."

"Do u remember what we talked about?"

"Yes Magic is not aloud on camelot."

"good"

Merlins mom said while giving him,his bag to take on his journey to Camelot

sign* " you are going to do great things"

"thank u mother"

merlin said while kissing his mother on his cheek and walking out of his childhood home, he looked back at his mother seeing tears running down her cheeks, while his own cheeks were running with tears and waving bye to her only son but knowing He'll come back with great things to show.

🥺💕🥺💕🥺💕🥺💕🥺💕🥺💕🥺💕🥺my first merlin and arthur fanfic,tell me if u guys liked it (396)


End file.
